1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication method through which electronic devices using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) can exchange data based on simultaneous full duplex transmission, and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic note, a notebook, a wearable device, and a Television (TV) are widely used. Such an electronic device provides various interfaces for data transmission, and supports data communication (for example, data transmission or reception) between electronic devices through a wired scheme or a wireless scheme in accordance with a configured interface between the electronic devices.
For example, the electronic device may provide an interface through which data can be exchanged in a wireless scheme based on short-range communication such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or Near Field Communication (NFC) and an interface through which data can be exchanged in a wired scheme based on a cable such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB).
The wireless interface scheme has an advantage of not requiring a physical cable connection, but is not universal compared to the wired scheme since the wireless scheme has a limitation on data transmission rate and there are electronic devices which do not support wireless communication. Accordingly, the electronic device may use a scheme to make a physical connection with another electronic device and transmit data based on the wired interface scheme (for example, USB interface).
As described above, a wired type interface may physically connect two electronic devices through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable and support data transmission/reception between the electronic devices based on the physical connection. However, a conventional data transmission scheme determines a subject (for example, host) of data transmission and a subject (for example, slave) of data reception and supports only one-way data transmission from one electronic device (for example, host) to the other electronic device (for example, slave) according to the determined subjects. For example, when the electronic device operating as the host transmits data, the electronic device operating as the slave can only receive data. When reverse data transmission is required, the data transmission should be performed after the physical connection state between the electronic devices is released (disconnected), a re-connection between the electronic devices is made, and roles of the host and slave are changed. Further, the electronic device operating as the host does not support additional transmission of another piece of data other than the data used for the current data transmission. Accordingly, when additional data transmission is required during the data communication, the user has to wait until the performed data communication is completed and repeatedly control to perform data transmission through a re-connection between the electronic devices.